House Bass
House Bas is a very powerful Vandal House located in the Republic of Dresdan where it is one of the three major Houses of Dresdan, but its seat is the town of Dorlincia where they guard the northern approach into Dresdan. House Bass is by far the richest of the three Houses and they have used this wealth to counter balance the military power of House Catridge and the trading power of House Munitz. Known as the more coniving of the three Houses, House Bass has been responsible for numerous massacres against members of the other Houses and most recently formed the plan that would eventually lead to the Fire Sale event. House Bass entered Dresdan during the events of the Great Migration and during their early days in Dresdan their leadership became a Vassal House of House Catridge, and this would remain the the case for many generations. They finally had gained so much wealth that they became their own house free of being a Vassal, and shortly after this they took over the spot on the Triumverate held by House Grafton who they bribed into becoming their vassal house. Since that day they have controlled their section of the Senate, and Congress through their vast wealth, and the military power of their vassal in House Grafton who is far more loyal then they should be. History Early History Originally the House was made up of a tribe of Vandals that entered the easter border of The Empire during the events of the Great Migration. Dresdan Dresdan Civil War Main Article : Dresdan Civil War The Dresdan Civil War could be argued started the day that Angelo Ambronogi entered Dresdan and turned Francis Munitz towards the forces of Chaos. This movement led to the creation of the Forsaken which was built as a rebellious movement that wanted more rights in the region of Dresdan, but once you joined you realized that it was actually a chaotic movement that you either gave into Chaos or were quickly silenced. As this movement gathered steam they begin sparking a conflict between those who worshipped the Dragon, and those who worshipped Sigmar. This conflict spilled into street fighting which the military of Dresdan was unable to contain, and entire neighborhoods were turned into battlegrounds as the conflict escaleted. The religous section of Dresdan became more and more polarized and in this way each of the houses of Dresdan picked a side and this was believed to be the starting of the civil war, but in fact it was the massacre at the Dresdan Market that would truly begin the civil war. Market Massacre With the Forsaken moving towards becoming a legitamate force within Dresdan the violent nature of Francis worked itself together during the events of the Dresdan Market Massacre. Francis wanted an event so noticeable that his movement would finally get the notice and recegnition that he believed it so desperatly needed. His commanders argued that they were growing in strength and they didn't need the attention that would come with a large scale attack, but he controlled the movement and forced it to follow him. The plan by Francis quickly became to use the entire stength of the Forsaken to assault the Dresdan markets and kill everyone there. His commanders were horrified as this could kill many allies of the Forsaken and also frighten the merchants who were required for any kind of power play, but he was beyond control at this point. In Francis's madness he returned to his family where he had been absent from for well over a year, and with his return he invited them to meet him the next week to see the opening of his own shop in town. His family was obviously skeptical, and many simply turned him down outright but his older brother, and sister agreed to go see it. Noteable members Family Members * † Thomas Bass II. Died of sickness ** † Alice Bass. Died of sickness *** † Francis Bass. Killed by Bartholomule Bass **** † Karie Bass. Killed by Bartholomule Bass *****Bartholomule Bass ******Mermile Bass *******Chuck Bass ********Amanda Bass *******Angela Bass *******Thomas Bass III. *****Jack Bass ******Lisa Bass *******Flavian Bass ********Antje Bass *******Alice Bass ***** † Karie Bass II. Killed by Bartholomule Bass Noteable Non-Family Vassal Houses House Grafton See Also : House Grafton Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Dresdan Category:Houses in Europe